Untitled
by Fate.So.Beautiful
Summary: An alternative story to Michiru and Haruka's story. Romance/Slight Drama. Title will be given when the story is finished. Please Review. Rated M just to be sure and due to future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. All the characters belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 1**

The bell rang and its sound was heard all over the campus. Suddenly students started to enter the big classroom and prepared to begin their class. Close to the entrance, there was a girl sitting calmly with her hands over her books. She had long hair colored like the waves of the ocean. She was small, about 5 ft 4 in.

- Good Morning Class. – The teacher said and she walked in the room. – Please be quiet – She commanded as the room started to become silent – Well, I have an announcement. We have a new student. Tenoh-kun, please come in.

As she said those words, the new classmate walked in the room. Tall (about 5 ft 9 in), with short blond hair and wearing the male uniform.

- Good Morning Sensei. – The student said.

- Good Morning. Now, we need to sit you. – Said the teacher while looking around in the room and stopping her eyes on the aqua haired girl – Kaioh Michiru-san!

The girl looked at the teacher wondering what she was thinking.

- You're going to help Tenoh-kun get adjusted to the school and learn everything there is to know. You'll also help him to catch up on the lessons. You're our best student; therefore you are perfect for the task. – said the teacher, happily. Then she turned over to Haruka and said – Tenoh-kun, please sit next to Kaioh-san.

Haruka approached the small girl and sat next to her.

- Hello.

- Hello. I'm Michiru Kaioh. It's a pleasure to meet you. – The girl answered. – So… you're new in town or just in our school?

- Just in the school. I didn't like my previous one and this one seemed good.

- Oh I see. That's good then. I honestly hope you enjoy our school. – Michiru smiled.

- Thanks. – Haruka answered and winked.

Michiru blushed a little at the sight of that. No one had ever winked their eyes at her.

The class ended and they had a free period until the following class. Michiru decided to show Haruka around the school.

- So, this is our gym. Over there is the track field and football field. Back there – she pointed to a big warehouse looking building – is the swimming pool. It's my favorite place, actually.

- Really? Why? – Haruka asked, curious.

- Well I don't know. I've always felt connected to water. I love swimming; it feels like I can escape into my own little world and leave everyone behind. You probably think I'm stupid.

- No. Not at all. I feel the same way with racing. – The blond answered – it feels like I'm becoming one with the wind. Like I can fly and be the wind… That's the feeling right?

- Yes, that's the one.

- Tenoh-san! – The headmaster of the school called and she approached the two students – Hello! I see you've made a new friend – he looked at Michiru – that's wonderful. So do you like the school?

- Yes. I love the school, it is wonderful Sensei. – Haruka replied.

- I'm glad to hear. If you don't mind, I have some business to attend. – He said – Have a wonderful day, both of you girls.

The headmaster walked away and Haruka turned over to Michiru hoping to see a shocked face, after the headmaster treated her using the –san honorific, only used in girls. But she did not discover a shocked faced. Instead she saw an amused face while the other girl giggled.

- What? – Haruka asked, curious.

- My intuition doesn't fail me, you know? Come on, Haruka-san, I have a whole campus to show you before third period starts. – Michiru said, still giggling.

- You knew? – Haruka asked. Michiru nodded. – How?

- I don't know. I just knew when you entered the room. – Michiru answered. – Even after the teacher used the honorific –kun, I still knew somehow that he was wrong.

Haruka chuckled.

- Funny. Now, will you show me around the campus? – She smiled.

- Of course, let's go.

After a while…

- Michiru-san! – A girl screamed. She was small, even smaller than Michiru. Had long blonde hair and was very beautiful – I can't believe you would be… this type of girl.

- Uh? What are you talking about Minako-san? What type of girl? – The aqua-haired girl asked surprised.

- You know! Walking around with Haruka-kun. I know he can get any girl he wants in bed with him, but you?! I never imagined! – The blonde said.

- What?!?! Are you crazy or just out of your mind? I'm not sleeping with anyone! I was assigned to show Haruka-kun the school and that is what I am doing! – Michiru said, raising her voice showing her anger.

- Oh. I didn't know. Anyways… - she looked at Haruka – Don't you dare on putting one finger, one little finger on my friend. Or else… - The girl turned away and left.

Haruka chuckled and looked down at Michiru. She was still angry at her friend. And at Haruka or so it seemed.

- You're the man everyone's been talking about?! – She asked.

- I'm not a man, as you already know, but yes. I'm the one she talked about. – Haruka replied, in a calm voice.

- Why was I so stupid?! – Michiru screamed while turning her back on Haruka – I knew it was too good to be true! You couldn't turn to be my friend so easily, I knew it! It was all a way of getting me in bed with you! – She kept screaming. Suddenly she looked at Haruka. Haruka seemed surprised. Michiru, trying not to walk away, said – What do you have to say for yourself Haruka-san?

- You're missing the picture. I didn't do all of this, being and talking to you, just so I could sleep with you. In fact, that's the last thing on my mind right now. – She looked into Michiru's eyes – I feel good around you. I feel comfortable and that I can be myself and take off this mask I use everyday. And if I understood correctly so do you. Michiru – she grabbed the small girl's shoulders – I don't want to sleep with you. It's not in my plans. I just want us to be… friends.

Michiru, now a little more calmed looked into Haruka's eyes.

- Just tell me something. – She said.

- Anything. What do you want to know? – The blonde answered.

- Several Things. First… are you gay? – Michiru asked, blushing.

- Yes, I am. Will that be a problem? – Haruka said, with fear in her eyes.

- No… I don't think so. I mean, it's not usual and I never met anyone who was, but I don't consider it a problem. – Michiru asked – Now… why do you… sleep…. With all those girls?

- Oh… I knew that question would come. Well… I don't know. – She looked down at the floor – I'm probably just another whore, who knows? – Her voiced changed to a depressed and angry tone. One that Michiru had never listened to.

- You're not a who-- what you said. You're not. – She sat next to Haruka, who was sitting on a bench – You don't know why you do it?

- I do. I just can't face myself to say it… - Haruka confessed.

- Oh… Why? – Michiru asked in a sweet tone.

- I don't know that either. Can we change subjects? You have any more questions? – Haruka asked.

- Yes. One. Want to go out to dinner tonight? I know a place that serves great sea food. – Michiru smiled.

- I prefer salad myself…

- They have salad too. – The small girl said.

- Then… yeah sure. – Haruka replied.

- Great! – Michiru smiled – I know you drive; I saw your car parked. Can you pick me up around 7.15pm?

- Of course. – Haruka answered, delighted. – I'll be there.

- Good! So… tell me Haruka-san, what do your parents do?

- My parents? Well my dad is in business working, he owns a little shop downtown, and my mom… stays at home, basically. My dad makes all the money we need so she decided to dedicate her life to me and my sister. But I don't live with them. I have my personal apartment downtown. I go every Sunday to my mom's house, it's our day, we have lunch spend the afternoon together and then I go home again. – Haruka said.

- So you don't have a close relationship with your parents? – The blue-eyed girl questioned.

- With my mom, sure. But with the rest of my family, not really. We never understood each other a lot…

- Why?

- Well I'm not what they had wished. My dad always wanted a princess… not a daughter who looked like a man, is a professional racer and is a lesbian. My sister we just argue a lot. Ever since we were kids, we always argued. My mom on the other hand… she loves me anyway. Her biggest dream is for me to find a good girl and you know, settle down. I told her that won't happen any time soon, but she still wishes. She doesn't mind me being gay or my hobbies. She just… understands me.

Michiru was now looking at Haruka admiring the way she talked about her mother. She knew Haruka loved her mother more than anything in this world.

- What about you? How're your parents? – Haruka asked.

- Oh… my parents? You know… typical rich parents. My dad is always travelling and my mom stays at home bossing around the maids or going out with her friends. When she isn't doing any of the above, she is usually telling me I need to practice my violin; I need to do this and that. The usual things mothers say. – Michiru giggled. – I'm not very closed to my family. The people I'm closest to is my friends.

- Oh I see. That's good too. I don't have many friends… In fact, my only friend is my mother. The rest are all… acquaintances.

- What about me? – Michiru smiled. – I'm not considered a friend? I've told you so much and you've told me so much too.

- Oh… We could say so. In fact, I've told you things I usually don't tell. In fact I usual don't talk to people about myself. So yes, we can say we're friends! – Haruka answered.

- I'm glad! I consider you my friend as well Haruka-san. – The other girl said – Why don't you talk to people about yourself?

- Well, I just don't trust them. I don't trust people. And most of the time I'm right. All people want is to use me. To be famous, by being friends with "The Great Tenoh Haruka", to have sex with me, since I'm pretty famous for that – Haruka chuckled – or to… I don't know. All I really know is that people are mean and I don't trust them. – Haruka turned to Michiru – But, for some reason I don't know, I feel good with you. I feel I can trust you and that you won't let me down. I hope I'm right.

- Of course you're right Haruka-san! I feel the same thing with you. I'm right too… right? – Michiru looked at Haruka, with fear in her eyes.

- Yes, of course. – Haruka smiled.

- Good. – Michiru's cell phone rang and she answered it – Yes? Oh mother. Yes I will be right home, don't worry. Yes mother. Bye. – The small girl turned to Haruka – I have to go Haruka-san. See you for dinner?

- Of course. – The blond smiled.

- Great! – Michiru said before leaving. She started to run across the school and left. Haruka sat there, on the bench, a couple minutes until she decided to leave as well.

______**_____

Hope you like it! Please Review. Next Chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. All the characters belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 2**

The soft orange light, originated from the beautiful sunset behind the tall buildings, illuminated the room.

Haruka stood in front of a mirror, only with her t-shirt on, you could see her worked out legs and her muscles, obvious consequence of her passion for sports.

"What am I going to wear?" she wondered "What? Why am I thinking this? I never had problems with clothes before… I'm being stupid. Like she cared, she's straighter than I don't know what."

- Michiru… - she whispered – No. I can't think about her. I can't let this happen again. She's a girl. A normal girl, like all others. She isn't more than that, a girl like all others.

"No she isn't…" she thought. In that moment she hit the wardrobe with her hand, leaving a mark on the dark wood door and almost breaking her hand.

- I can't. She isn't like me. She doesn't feel like me. She doesn't love me… not like I love her…

Haruka sat down on her bed for a while. After a couple of minutes her cell phone rang. It was a text message from Michiru.

"_I'm ready. Hope you didn't forget!_

_Love, Michiru-san_"

The blonde got up, dressed the first thing her hands grabbed and left the house. She started the engine of her car and though "I won't do it. I will ignore these feelings. No matter what. I won't jeopardize this friendship. I won't loose her."

She started her engine and drove off to Michiru's house.

***

"Did she forgot?" Michiru wondered.

Suddenly she heard a horn.

- Hey! I'm here! – A blonde girl waved at her, smiling.

- I guess she didn't. – Michiru murmured and left out a giggle. She entered to the passenger's seat – Wow. Nice car. It's yours?

- Yes, all mine. I'm a racer, as you probably know, and sponsors pay you a lot of money to drive their cars and such. I just enjoy it. So where's that restaurant you talked about? – Haruka asked.

- Oh it's near the beach. It's my place to be. I can eat wonderful food and look at the waves along the beach at the same time. And if you want, after that, I can show you the beach. It's wonderful at night.

- Really? Sure, we could do that. I never went to the beach at night honestly. – Haruka smiled.

- Honestly? Then you're going to love it. Oh but Haruka-san… - Michiru started but couldn't end her sentence.

- What? What's wrong? – The green-eyes woman stared at the road and at the woman beside her at the same time

- You don't mind? Spending the night with me instead of some girl who you could have… sex with? – Michiru blushed and turned her face towards the window.

- Of course I don't mind. I prefer to be here with you than with some girl I just met. Yeah sure I love sex, never said I didn't, but around you I feel great. I feel like I can be myself. Hope you feel that too… - Haruka whispered this last sentence, wishing Michiru didn't hear it.

- Oh I do. – Michiru had heard it. She looked back at Haruka smiling – I really do. It's amazing, I've only know you for a couple of hours and I feel like I can talk to you about anything in my life. I feel you understand everything I say and feel. It's weird, I know. But it's true.

- That's good. You're a true friend, Michiru-san. – Haruka smiled.

- Just… call me Michiru. – The aqua haired girl said.

Haruka stared at her for a while. "Just Michiru?" she thought. "Does she trust me that much?"

- Okay. – Haruka answered smiling – Michiru. But you also have to treat me just with Haruka.

- Haruka. – Michiru said – Seems easy enough! – She giggled.

They finally arrived at the restaurant. Haruka parked her car; both of them left and sat down at a table near the window. From where they were seated you could see the entire shore.

The two girls started looking at the menu until the waitress came.

- What can I get you?

- I would like a salad please. – Haruka said.

- Well, I would like sashimi, please. – Michiru replied to the waitress that noted their requests and left the table. – So Haruka – the aqua haired girl turned to her friend who was at the moment staring at the ocean – Like the view?

- Uh? Oh yes. It's really pretty. – Haruka said.

- Glad you liked it. So, I heard you were in the Music Class too, I didn't know you played…

- Yes, I play the piano. My mom taught me while I was growing up and it became a hobby ever since. You play the violin right?

- Yes, I play the violin. "Kaioh Michiru-san, the prodigy violinist". I hear that all the time. My dream is to become a violinist. I love the touch of the strings on my fingers; I love the sound that it makes. It's magical. I can express those feelings and ideas that are hidden inside and still the only person who understands… it's me. It's perfect. – Michiru smiled.

Suddenly a cell phone rang. It was Michiru's.

- Hello? Oh… Adaru-kun! – You could hear screams from the other side; the person seemed to be angry – What? Minako-san told you that? She's wrong! I swear Adaru-kun, she's wrong! No, I'm not going out with… him. Of course not, you're my boyfriend – more screams could be heard. – Yes. Yes I understood – the small girl now talked with a voice that gave Haruka the impression that she had to obey to what Adaru was saying – I will Adaru-kun. – She hung up.

- What was that? Is everything alright? – The blonde asked, worried.

- Yes. All is fine. But after we eat I have to go, I can't stay much longer, and I'm sorry Haruka. – Her voice was sad.

- It's ok. Want me to drive you home? – Haruka questioned.

- No, it's not necessary. In half an hour my boyfriend is coming to get me. And he can't see you… - Michiru whispered.

"Boyfriend" Haruka froze "She has a boyfriend… Of course. How could she not? She's brilliant, perfect and so beautiful."

- Oh, I see. I'm sorry if I created more troubles I shouldn't have come… - Haruka started to get ready to leave.

- No! – Michiru tried to stop her – It's not your fault. Adaru-kun is very jealous and when Minako-san, the girl you saw this afternoon, told her that she saw me with you, well you can imagine can't you? And he's coming here to get me; he says he needs to talk to me in person. And if he sees you here, well… you know what might happen.

- I understand. Well… have a good night then. See you tomorrow at school – Haruka said goodbye and left the restaurant. She got into her car and drove as fast as she could.

After a couple minutes of driving she stopped near a lighthouse and stood, leaning on her car, looking at the ocean and feeling the wind on her face.

- How could I be so stupid? – She said to herself – Of course she has a boyfriend. She's the most beautiful girl I ever saw in my life, what men wouldn't want her? Well… I can't let this feelings interfere with our friendship. I'll just ignore them. How hard can it be?

And there she stood until sunrise, gazing at the ocean and feeling the wind, slowly and softly brushing through her hair and making her forget about the World.

______**_____

Hope you like it! Please Review. Next Chapter will take a little longer to be posted, but expect it within the next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. All the characters belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Haruka sat on her table as usual, anxious for Michiru's arrival. For moments she thought that the girl that had own her wasn't coming, until she saw the aqua-haired girl entered the room. But something was wrong. Michiru sat next to Haruka, without saying anything.

- Michiru what's wrong? – Haruka asked, concerned for her friend's wellbeing.

- Uh? Oh nothing's wrong; don't worry… - The other girl answered.

- Michiru… - Haruka placed her hand on Michiru's arm but the other girl quickly took her arm away, in pain. – What's wrong? Did I hurt you?

- No… My arm is hurting a bit it's just that… - Michiru looked away.

- Let me see. – Haruka tried to see but Michiru tried to stop her.

- No! It's not necessary!

- Yes it is, show me. I'm your friend right? I'm worried let me see. – She struggled for a while but finally was able to see the wound. Haruka was shocked at the wound in Michiru's arm.

- How did this happen?! – She screamed.

- It's nothing, really. – The small woman said.

- It's nothing?! Of course it is! Michiru that wound is going to infect if you don't do anything soon! – Haruka tried to touch the wound. It was very dark due to the blood around it. It was clean though. You could see it was provoked by beating her arm with something, probably a heavy object. – How did you do this? What caused this? Michiru, please tell me.

- It's nothing Haruka. Honestly don't worry. It's usual for this to happen. It's not going to change now, trust me… - The girl started to sob. – Don't worry, really.

- I have to worry. You're my friend Michiru… You know you can count on me for everything, I'm here, no matter the day or time…

- I know. But please, listen to me, don't worry and forget you saw this. – The aqua girl said before the bell rang. Class had ended. Michiru got up and left the room, going to the direction of her boyfriend.

***

The school day ended and Haruka hadn't heard anything from Michiru. She had seen her friend arguing with her boyfriend and her friends, but she didn't approach, even though she wanted to go and punch that guy in the face.

Haruka got into the car and started to drive home. She arrived at her apartment, went inside and sat on the couch thinking about Michiru. "What's wrong with her?" She thought…

***

Haruka woke up lying in her couch. She had fallen asleep. Her cell phone was ringing; she grabbed it and looked at the name: Michiru.

- Michiru? – The blonde said.

- Haruka… - the other girl answered between sobs – Help me please.

- What's happening? What's wrong?! – The blonde got up from the couch and while still talking on the phone started to dress her jacket and leave the apartment – Michiru, where are you?

- The beach. In front of that restaurant… please hurry up… - she hung up.

- Michiru… - Haruka whispered. She got into her car and started driving. Being the best car racer in Japan was a good thing since she got to the beach in less than 5 minutes. She got out of the car and started running looking to her loved-one everywhere.

- Michiru! Michiru! – She screamed.

Suddenly she saw a figure next to some rocks. The poor girl was all curled up, feeling the waves coming and washing her feet.

Haruka noticed it was Michiru and started running, as fast as she could. When she got there she got down next to her and hugged her.

- Michiru, what happened? Please tell me… - Haruka said.

- Haruka… - Michiru whispered. She was weak and disturbed. Haruka noticed bruises all over her body. She was bleeding from her lip and arm. She was also crying. Haruka grabbed Michiru and took the girl, in her arms, to the car.

She drove back to her apartment. Still with Michiru in her arms, Haruka went to the bathroom and started preparing a bath for the beautiful girl, lying in her arms. Haruka started to undress Michiru so she could place her inside the tub. She started to see how Michiru's perfect body was full of bruises and marks. Her hand touched one of the fresh bruises and Michiru stepped back trying to get away.

- Shh… It's me, Haruka. Don't worry you're safe now… - Haruka whispered by her ear, calming Michiru down. – Who did this to you? How could someone hurt you? – Haruka said, talking to herself.

She grabbed the small woman and placed her inside the tub, inside the water. At first Michiru tried to resist due to the impact the hot water was having against her cold and hurt body. But soon she gave in.

While Michiru was relaxing in the water, Haruka went downstairs to make a phone call.

- Hello, Mother? It's me Haruka. Look I need your help, its urgent can't you get dressed and come here? Please it's important. – Haruka talked to the other person. – Thank you.

She hung up and went to the bathroom again, this time to help Michiru clean her wounds. She grabbed a sponge and her first aid kit and started to work on the wounds. Sometimes Michiru tried to escape, due to the pain the creams gave her but Haruka didn't let her. She just whispered "It will make you better, I swear…"

She helped Michiru get out of the tub. She grabbed the small woman, and for the first time she noticed how truly beautiful, almost perfect, Michiru was. Haruka finally realized she was holding the woman she loved, naked, in her arms. The beautiful aqua hair laying softly, the beautiful skin and eyes… But this time, the beautiful soft skin was full of bruises and the deep indigo eyes were covered in tears.

She placed Michiru in her bed and covered with the soft sheets. Haruka got up on the bed, over the sheets, next to Michiru, holding her tight.

- Sleep. Try and sleep now, I'm here I won't let anything happen again, I promise.

The small girl started to fall asleep and when the blonde noticed, Michiru was sleeping peacefully next to her.

______**_____

Sorry this is a small chapter. Next update will be in a few days (a week, tops. I don't like to make people wait). I'm moving out with my mom so updating it's hard due to lack of time. But I'll try my best to update; I hate to make people wait. I know how frustrating it is to wait for a new chapter.

Please review =)


End file.
